HP and DSi Crossover
by Dragon VS Phoenix
Summary: It's more or less a What If story, read and see if you are interested.


What if during an incident in third year where Hermione's little hourglass is broken and as a consequence Harry is transported away, but not back forward in time, no he is transported to another realm, but not just any realm, but the realm of light where angels find him and note that they can't return him to where he belongs, so instead they help him come into his own, not as a man or even a human, but as an angel or... something as close to it as it can be, unbeknownst to both Harry and the angels, he did not become one of them and subconsciously he can feel this, but instead is something more, not an angel but not a man, nor even nephalem, no he... was a wandering soul, with shape and power, unlike many others, for many eons he wandered the battlefield between the burning hells and the crystal heavens, all the while yearning for a place that he could call his own, for he knew that he could not enter the city of light, nor was he welcome in the black reaches.

No he found in time, a place he could call his own, if for the moment, a throne of eternal bones, a duty to judge and direct the eternal flow of souls, the Emperor of Bones they called him and one of the 21 Lords of Souls, one of many that became few.

But in time he would become called mad and a usurper would fight and take his place, now sealed here upon the Seal of Thorns, one of seven seal, that when broken would herald the coming of the End War.

Sealed for nearly a millenium, he has naught but his thoughts and the irregular conversation, between himself and the few that knew of and wanted to traverse this horrid place frozen in time, the Crowfather was one but... who is the other, she's but a girl, a slip of one at that, but at this point he cares little, he know that she was human at one point... but well, her eyes told him that, that was so no longer.

It would remain like this until that bell told, the one that resonated with his soul, the incident that marked the beginning of his journey and most probably, also the end, for it is not everyday that a large gate of seemingly made out of mist, appeared and opened, what laid beyond? Was something he had not gazed upon in many an eon, but it was not the same, he could tell, for this realm held a soul not unlike his once upon a time, but this one has already gone to his final rest.

So why does this gate open for these mortals to travers through to the Kingdom of the Dead? Why has a gate opened to the world of the living? The seals has not been broken yet.

But finally, he felt that he could rest!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

This is a story that i have had on my mind for a while now, though i don't have the time to write right now, i though someone else might want to do this one.

here are the points that you have to follow.

-o-

*Harry must be sent to lost light or an angel outpost like it.

-o-

*He must have wings that is black on the right side and white on the left.

-o-

*He will in time get armor that is more or less a tight robe that looks more like a elongated thick shirt with a large hood also with a slit in the front up till about thigh level (Uchiha Madara in Naruto has that kind of robe if you want a visual example without the hood) it will have bone armor, on his chest and abdomen, some attached to the area on the "skirt" to protect his legs from a sweeping cut, his shoulder pads will look like the warlords season 2 wild gladiator warlock shoulders from world of warcraft.

More or less Uchiha Madara's clothes but instead of wood armor, he will have bone armor, that looks like the angel of death armor in darksiders 2 estetics-wise, placement is more along with how Senju Hashirama has his.

-o-

*His eyes will have gained a glow to them from the amount of magic and other powers he has gotten in the eons that he has spent on the battlefield, it will more or less look like many, MANY, lines of blue that will circle around his iris, as such covering up his natural green, it's still there, just not visible anymore.

-o-

*His hair will have gone bone white a long time ago, he may not be human anymore, not that actual humans will be able to tell, to them his wings will look like a failed transfiguration spell... or a successful one, but that will not change the fact that he was once human, as such some aspects of him will age like one, his hair and personality are two... or you can just make the wings invicible to certain ppl, like humans or something, though understand that they will be bound tight with thorns until the fight in fifth year.

-o-

*He will no longer remember his own name, only the one that he was given and used for so long, Chrono Solomon, though some will call him either Pandora after Pandoras box, this is an insult, or they may call him Prince of Thorns, it is one of his two most favorite magic styles, the other being salt, and he has always found it amusing that he was sealed in his own element, this does not mean that he can remember nothing of his original life, just that it is hazy and incredibly broken and fragmented.

-o-

*The people from Hogwarts, this is during fourth year for them, will not be the people that Harry/Chrono knew in his original world, he will also not remember their names, only recognize their faces and know that he should know who they are.

-o-

*He must be incredibly weak, not just from being released from the seal, which has taken quite alot of his power to compensate for the damage to the seal when he was fused with it, as such the seal will not break, but Harry/Chrono will be only at around 20% power, though he will not a have a good idea of how much he has, just that he can't use most of his magic and as such is around equal to Dumbledore in pure power, but in knowledge and control, he is MANY times better, he will also have been weakened by the fact that the Kingdom of Bones and the Human World is every diffrent, it's like going from a world where you breath only oxygen and then enter a world where you only breath hydrogen, you can breath both, but it's going to have a unpleasant effect to your body, making it sluggish and unresponsive until it adapts to the new conditions, if you get what i mean.

-o-

*He must feel an attachment to Hermione, if you make her a love intresset or a friend doesn't matter, but he must be attached to her to the point that she feels that he should spend the summer at her house, to help him acclimate to this "new" world and as a result of her parents worrying and wishing to take him to a doctor to see what is plaguing him, they will find that he is Harry, of course they will not know that he is the former King of the Dead and he sees no reason to enlighten them.

-o-

*He must become at least friends with the following characters: All of his old friends, Neville Longbottom, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, Daphne Greengrass, Trace Davis, Fleur Delacour, Victor Crum(forgot how his last name is spelled), Cedric Diggory(if you keep him alive). The rest is up to you to choose, but i decided those because Dumbles will no doubt want Harry/Chrono to feel attached to the Wizarding world and as such stay and fulfil his "Destiny" or so Dumbles think, he is not evil, just an old man that has problems letting people make misstakes on their own and learn from it, more or less he means well but fails in that quite often.

-o-

*Harry/Chrono must still be a participant in the triwizard tournament, his name did not come out instead the gate opened, that is how they will not know his name until the summer between 4th and 5th year.

-o-

*Voldemort will not use this current Harry's blood, no he will use the blood that all magical families has to archive inorder to register their children, kinda how we gets birth certificates and the like, so Riddle has the old Harry's blood, as such he will not gain anything from it other then what he gained in canon, however he will use a ritual that is SUPPOSE to be better, but it only adds an additional ingredients, the soul of a damned/a tortured soul, which will be Frank Bryce soul, i mean he already kills him so why not and it gives me/you the means to start the end war, more or less, this action of Voldemort's will give Abaddon/Destroyer and Absalom the final tool they need to start the False Call to send War down and to earth and start the end war early, it will not start at that time, it will start when Voldemort and Dumbledore duel at the end of 5th year at the ministry that is when the end war will begin.

The actions at the end of 4th year will more or less make Voldemort a vessel and the duel at the end of 5th year will fill that vessel, therefore he is used as the reason that the False Call is sound.

-o-

*Harry/Chrono will lead a group of people that he feels he can trust to the Crowfather and on the way they will meet with the girl who Harry/Chrono will call Aria, which she will accept but comment that it's not her real name.

-o-

*Once they have come to the Crowfather's chamber they will see he is dead and as a result Harry/Chrono will take them to the Kingdom of the Dead, where they will first seek out people of the past, such as Harry/Chrono's parents and others, these ppl will notice who he is, as the mad king, but not that it's Harry, Harry/Chrono will then explain that they are stagnated souls that have become backed up and needs to be processed inorder for them to be reborn, he then comments to himself that his successor seems to not have much control of the system, which the others hear.

-o-o-o-o-

O

-o-o-o-o-

What happens after this is entirely up to you.


End file.
